


The Robe

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Early S7. Mulder learns a new side of Scully. Short fic to get me back in the groove. PG-13





	The Robe

It's something he hadn't expected from Scully once they became lovers. He's not quite sure how to describe it, a sexiness, a lightness that reminds him of a freedom he saw in Melissa but never in Dana. He gets that she, of course, would be different with a lover but for all his belief in extreme possibilities this is never something he could imagine, much less actually witness.

He's been watching her dress from his reclined position on the bed, unwilling to break the Dana spell by getting dressed himself.  
She putters around the room, back and forth from the bathroom to the closet. It's not the movements that are unexpected but her state of dress. She's taken ownership of one of his old dress shirts and has, for the past few weeks, starting using it as her robe.

For all their years on the road, he seen her getting dressed hundreds of times in two piece long sleeved pajamas with a thick terry cloth robe on top, no skin in sight but now...  
His shirt is certainly long enough but his little vixen doesn't button it and much to his enjoyment stays nude underneath until she slips into her prim and proper work suits.

She dresses, appearing to be unaware of how her current attire is affecting him. The silhouette of her hips caused by the vanity light, the dusky rose of her nipples pressing against the taut fabric as she learns forward to apply her mascara, the copper blush at the vee of her legs, peeking out of the shirt tales as she walks to the closet, it's killing him.  
His mind is wandering to the delicate slope of her neck perfectly hidden by his shirt's collar when she steps up to the side if the bed and runs her hand from his knee to his upper thigh.

”Something on your mind, Mulder?” 

Her voice is smooth as honey and her eyes dip to the bulge of his erection barely hidden by the bed sheets. He startles at her touch, looking towards her voice he sees the sparkle of arousal in her eyes and grabs her hand before it can slide up further. 

“Yeah, I just realized. I don't think I have a clean shirt to wear today.” 

He reaches out and pulls at the cuff on her left sleeve. 

“You think I can borrow this one?” 

He tugs a little harder and Scully dips her shoulder so the shirt slips easily down her arm exposing her breast. Even with her body uncovered, Mulder's eyes never leave hers. 

“This ol’ thing?” 

She dips her other shoulder and the shirt falls to the floor.

“Sure, Mulder”

Scully turns and heads to the bathroom to finish dressing. Mulder picks up the shirt and brings it to his nose, breathing in Scully's scent. His dick twitches in his boxers. 

‘Damn her’ he thinks. 'This is going to be a long day’


End file.
